Sonic the Baby Hedeghog
by tailsandcharmy
Summary: When Sonic tries to defeat Eggman, Eggman blasted him with a deathray. But, it actually was a baby raygun. Tails finds him but Rouge decides to take him in and let her and Shadow take care of him. Can Sonic turn back to normal?
1. The Beginning of a Diaster

"Where are you Eggman? Come out and we'll play!"

The blue hedgehog was running in Eggman's base looking for the doctor by himself. He decided to do it on his on his own since Tails was working on an invention, Knuckles was gaurding the Master Emerald(as usual). Amy would've hugged him the whole time, Cream is too young, Rouge is probably stealing the Master Emerald, and Shadow would try to kill him. He was on his own with only his speed

"Eggman, I have no time for hide-and-seek! Face me like a man!"

"Oh, Sonic! There you are!"

Sonic turned around and saw the egg-shaped doctor.

"Sonic, did you come here to die!"

"No, but maybe you will!"

"Not this time, Sonic! Your speed doesn't scare me!"

"Oh yeah, Eggman!" Sonic came charging toward Eggman, but only to be punched at by a robot. It looked like..

"What the!? Metal Sonic!?"

"That is right! I reprogammed Metal Sonic so this time he won't betray me! So you can either surrender or die!"

"Hah! He doesn't scare me! He is still the Metal Sonic I defeated before!"

Sonic jumped in the air and did a spin-dash, but Metal Sonic dodged it with ease and captured his leg. He threw Sonic to the ground and paralyzed him. This time, Sonic couldn't escape. Eggman then pulled out a raygun.

"Wha..What is that?" Sonic spoke barely.

"This? Why it's my evil raygun! One blast from it and you'll be a dead blue hedgehog!"

Sonic knew that this will be the last for him. He couldn't believe that Dr.Eggman and Metal Sonic won. He imagined how his friends would react to find out that he was dead. He'll never see Tails tell him about his new invention or he wouldn't help him out.He would never see Knuckles always gaurding the Master Emerald and both of them fighting. He would never see Amy always hugging him and asking if he would marry her. He would never see Cream playing with Cheese or helping Amy or her mom, Vanilla. He would never see anybody and he wanted to say goodbye before he left.

"Any last words, Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Good..Goodbye."

Sonic then closed his eyes and waited for Eggman to blast his raygun. Eggman almost felt sorry for Sonic, but Sonic has been destroying all his plans and with Sonic gone, he could conquer the world and make the Eggman Empire! He charged the raygun and aimed for Sonic.

"Goodbye, Sonic the Hedgheog!"

He blasted the raygun and it hitted Sonic. Metal Sonic checked to see if he was alive, but he wasn't moving. Eggman smiled, but he felt wrong that he killed Sonic. He shook those thoughts away.

"Come on, Metal Sonic! Help me carry Sonic! We'll throw him into Station Square so everybody could see that their famous hero died from the world's greatest scientist!"

Metal Sonic nodded and picked up Sonic. He put him in the back of the trunk and closed it. Eggman and Metal Sonic sat on the two seats of Eggman's small car.

"We'll drop him off in front of the supermarket so everyone could see him."

Eggman started the engine and both of them drove off. Metal Sonic was thinking about Sonic. When he put him in the trunk, his spikes seemed a bit..short. Did it shrink when Eggman blasted the raygun? He shrugged.He really didn't care about Sonic after he defeated him when he kidnapped Amy and when he turned into Metal Madness. He was just glad that Sonic was finally dead.

"Next stop, Station Square!"

---------------------

_'Uhhh, my head hurts. Wait... where am I? Am I dead still? But, if I was dead still, I couldn't think. Am I in heaven?'_

"Awww, he is so cute!!"

_'What? A voice? Am I still alive? Wait, I'm cute? Am I in Amy's house?'_

"Isn't he the cutest thing?"

"I agree. He is so cute when he's sleeping!"

_'Two voices? Sleeping? I am alive! I wonder where I am though? Well, I better open my eyes now.'_

Sonic opened his eyes to see 4 women surronding him. All 4 of them were old and it wasn't Amy, Cream, or Rouge.

"He awoke! He is so cute!"

"He is so precious!"

'_Thanks ladies. But could you tell me where am I? I'm kind of confused!'_

Sonic wanted to say that, but all that came out was "A goo ba goo!"

"Awwwww."

'_Why can't I talk? I'm 15 years old and I can't say a full sentence!'_

"I wonder who is his mother is?"

"Well, a mother shouldn't leave her own baby hedgehog in front of a supermarket. It just isn't motherly!"

'_Baby!? I'm not a baby! I'm a fully grown hedgehog who is confused right now.'_

Sonic turned his head to see a puddle in the ground. He looked at his reflection to see himself...as a baby!

'_What!? I'm a baby! Oh, man, Oh, man, Oh, man! Eggman probably did this to me! I can't talk, run, or do anything!'_

"Hey, ladies. What are you looking at?"

Sonic looked to see a fox with two tails.'_Tails!'_

"Oh, Miles! Look at this adorable baby hedgehog!"

Tails walked to Sonic and observed him.

'_Tails! It's me! Sonic! Help me out buddy! I'm don't know what happened to me or what is happening! Help me Tails!'_

But all that came out was, "Goo Ba Goo Goo Ah!"

"This baby looks familiar. Ladies, do you know where his mom is?"

"No, he was just laying in the ground when we got here. I think he is homeless."

"True, a mom just wouldn't let her baby stay in the ground and leave him. I'm taking him to my workshop and feed him, He must be starving."

"That's very sweet of you, Miles. We'll see you later, Miles!"

"Bye and it's Tails."

Tails went to the Tornado and put Baby Sonic into the backseat.

"Don't worry, baby hedgehog. Everything is going to be okay!"

Tails then started to fly the tornado, but went slow so Baby Sonic wouldn't fall off.

'_Tails doesn't know it's me? I thought he was smarter than Eggman! Turns out I was wrong.'_

Sonic just sat on the seat, hoping that Tails would open his eyes and see that he was his best friend, Sonic not a homeless baby hedeghog.

He hoped.

-------------------

How was it so far? Don't worry, more characters like Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Shadow, and Rouge are coming later in the story. This story was helped out by my friend Etiema. Thanks Etiema for all your help! Questions, Comments, Suggestions?


	2. Girls come to the rescue!

"Here we are, baby hedgehog! My workshop!"

Sonic sighed.'_Tails still doesn't regonize me! He could probably invent something to change me back to normal! Maybe a few more minutes he'll regonize me."_

Tails then put Baby Sonic in a couch. "Stay there Baby Hedgehog! I'm going to call my friends, Knuckles, Vector, Espio, and Charmy. They're older than me execpt one of them, but they'll help me out!" Tails then ran to his phone and dialed Knuckles' phone number.

'_Knucklehead and the Chaotix! Oh no, Tails that's a wrong idea. Vector and Charmy are so immature and Knuckles doesn't know left from right!'_ Sonic then listened to Tails' conversation with Knuckles.

"Hi, Knuckles! This is Tails!"

"Hey, Tails. Haven't heard from you for awhile."

"Yeah, I know. How's the Master Emerald gaurding thing?"

"So far, so good. Rouge or Eggman hasn't shown up to steal the Master Emerald yet."

"Good. Listen, I have a favor to ask you."

"That depends what it is."

"Well, I found this baby and I was wondering if you could help me take care of it."

"Tails, I'd love to help you, but I can't stand being near that hedgehog."

"But, Sonic is not here."

"He's not?"

"Nope. He never called me or stop by. I don't know where he is. So can you help, Knuckles? Please!"

"Well, I guess I can. Only if Sonic is not there!"

"Okay! Thanks a bunch! Oh, can you call the Chaotix for me and tell them I want them to help me too?"

"Sure thing. Later Tails."

"Later!"

Tails hung up on the phone and walked over to Baby Sonic.

"Well, Knuckles and the Chaotix should be over. Isn't that exciting?"

"Ah boo." Which meant, No.

"Me, too! I think it will be exciting!"

Sonic just rolled his eyes.'_Tails, if only you could understand me.'_ Then, all of a sudden, Sonic felt...sleepy.

'_I feel kind of drowsy... maybe I should just rest my head.'_ Sonic went to sleep on Tails' couch instantly and rested his eyes.

--------------------

Sonic was still sleeping draining all the stress away. I mean, he's been having a stressful day. All of a sudden, he heard Tails' voice.

"Knuckles! Vector! Espio! Charmy! I'm glad that you're here!"

"Well, Tails. Where is the baby?"

"He's right over there." He pointed at Sonic. Charmy being hyperactive screamed out loud..

"AWWW!! HE'S A BABY HEDGEHOG!!!"

"Yes, he is Charmy. Please keep your voice down."

"OKAY!!"

"Charmy!! He said keep your voice down!!" Vector yelled.

"Make Me!!"

Tails then got in between."Stop it you guys!"

"He started it." Charmy pouted.

Sonic was getting annoyed and for some odd reason he felt like...crying. I mean they were loud and the sting of their voice in their heads was getting on his nerves. So, finally, Sonic exploded with tears.

"WWWWAAAAHHHH!!!!"

Tails noticed Sonic crying and overeacted. "Oh no!!! The baby is crying!!! What should we do!! What should we do!!"

"Calm down, Tails I know what to do." Knuckles boasted.

Knuckles walked over to the crying Sonic and picked him up.

"Okay, baby. Be quiet and that's an order."

But Sonic just kept crying, and this time louder. Knuckles head started to hurt.

"Ugh. This baby won't stop crying. How do you turn the thing off?" Knuckles started to shake Sonic so he'll be quiet, but he cried even louder.

"Knuckles! Make him stop!"

"I can't!"

"What is going on!?"

All the boys turned their heads to see three women. In specific, it was Amy, Cream, and Rouge. All three of them were angry to see a baby crying.

"Knuckles! How dare you hold a baby like that! Give him to me, before I squish you like a pancake!" Amy screamed.

Knuckles slowly walked to Amy and rolled his eyes.'_Women.'_ He handed Sonic to her.

"Why do you have this baby and where did you find it?"

Tails answered."Well, I found it in front of a supermarket and asked Knuckles and the chaotix to help me out. Are you mad at me, Amy?"

"Yes, I'm mad at you! I mean, don't you know how to take care of a baby?"

"Hey, I'm only 8 years old!"

"But, you're suppose to be smart and you called boys to take care of a baby? That's really smart of you Tails!"

"Hey, are you being sarcastic with me?"

Amy just rolled her eyes and looked at the baby. Her eyes sparkled as soon as she saw him.

"Awwww! He's absolutey adorable! Tails, what's his name?"

Tails looked blankly."His name? Uhhhhh... well, I never gave him a name. I just called him Baby Hedgehog."

"Baby Hedgehog? Tails, you don't just call the baby 'baby hedgehog'. He has to have a name. Let's see, he has blue fur, green eyes, and...wait."

Sonic's eyes wided.'_Could Amy notice? Does she know that I'm Sonic?'_

"He looks exactly like Sonic..."

Sonic's eyes even wided even more.'_Yeah?!'_

"So..."

_"Yes!?'_

"We should name him Soniku!"

Sonic's jaw went opened. '_Soniku?! Oh no. No way my name is going to be that!'_

_"_I think it's a cute name!" Cream said.

"Yeah, me too." Rouge said.

"Kids are going to make fun of him..." Vector said quietly.Amy heard him though and pulled her hammer out.

"What did you say about the name Soniku?"

"Nothing! I said nothing! Come on, Charmy and Espio! We're leaving!"

"But, I want to see the baby closer!"

"No, Charmy! We are leaving!" Vector grabbed Charmy and Espio, not wanting to get hit by Amy's deadly hammer.

"Hey, Tails. Is it okay that I take care of Soniku?"

Sonic gulped.'_Oh no. This can't be good.'_

"I don't know, Amy. The last time you took care of something, you ended up overfeeding it."

"Hey, it's better to be overfed, then to be starved."

Cream then spoke."Hey! How about me and my momma take care of Soniku?"

"But, Cream. Your mom already takes care of you and not to mention Cheese and Chocola."

"Oh right..."

"How about you, Knuckles?"

"No thank you. That already caused me a headache. I'm going back to the Master Emerald. See ya."

Knuckles left Tails' workshop. Sonic stuck his tounge out while Tails sighed.

"Oh well. I guess I should take of him."

Rouge spoke up."Oh no. You are forgetting me."

Tails looked at Rouge. "You?"

"Yes me. I am 18 years old and I am a G.U.N agent. I think I can handle a baby hedgehog."

"But, Rouge. You don't even know how to take care of anything."

Rouge gave him an angry glare."Excuse me, Foxboy! I take care of a hedgehog right now, not to mention one of Eggman's heavy robots! I can take care of Soniku."

"Okay, I guess I'll give hin to you."

Rouge took Soniku from Tails and smiled big as soon as she got him.

"Alright, I better bring him home. Later, Tails, Cream, and Amy!"

"Later!"

Rouge then started walking home, with Soniku in her arms. Sonic looked a little worried.

"Don't worry, Soniku. Wait until we get home and you'll meet my two best friends, Shadow and Omega!"

Sonic gulped.

_'Wait? Shadow? Oh no...'_

-----------------

Sorry it took long, I was sort of grounded and I had to think of an idea. I hope you like it!


	3. Shadow and Omega meet Soniku

Thank you for all the people who reviewed and favorited my story! I'm really grateful! Okay here it is!

----------------------

"Almost there, Soniku! I can't wait till you meet Shadow!"

Sonic just rolled his eyes.

'_I rather go drown in a pool.'_

Pretty soon, Sonic saw Rouge's house. Sonic had to admit, her house was pretty impresive. Suddenly, Rouge stopped.

"I just had a thought. What if Shadow doesn't like you. I mean, he once tried to kill a cat just for walking into our backyard."

Sonic's eyes widend.'_I'm dead.'_

"Oh, well. Let's just hope for the best."

Rouge got her keys out and opened the door. She looked around and saw nobody at her living room or kitchen.

"Whew, what a releif."

"MISS ROUGE? ARE YOU IN THE PRESENCE?"

"Oh, no! Omega!"

Rouge instantly hid Sonic behind her back.

"Oh, hey Omega! How's everything been?"

"MISS ROUGE, WHY ARE SPEAKING NERVOUSLY?"

"N..n...no! W..w..hy would you say that?"

"Rouge? Is that you?"

That was Shadow coming down the stairs. Rouge almost jumped and Sonic almost fell off her hands.

"Hi Shadow."

"Hi Rouge. Why so jumpy?"

"I'm not jumpy! I'm just a little excited!"

"About?"

"Well...okay Shadow and Omega. You know that we're all a team right?"

"Right.."

"AFFRIMITAVE."

"And that no matter what we'll all still be best friends, right?"

"Right.."

"AFFRIMATAVE."

"Okay, so I..."

"Just get on with it Rouge!"

"Okay! Okay! Hasty, much?"

Shadow just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, look at this!"

Rouge revealed Baby Sonic and Shadow's eyes instantly widend.

"Rouge...what is that thing?"

"It's a baby hedgehog, silly!"

Omega suddenly pointed his large cannon at Baby Sonic.

"READY TO FIRE CANNON IN 3 SECONDS."

Sonic was scared out of his wits, but luckily Rouge managed to pull him away.

"What do you think you're doing Omega?!"

"RADARS INDICATE THAT THE INFANT HEDGEHOG IS VERY SUSPICOUS."

"He's an innocent baby hedgehog! If you want to fire that cannon again at him you have to go through me!"

Sonic was impressed and shock. He was impressed that Rouge can stand up to a giant robot and shocked that she cares for him that much. He sort of blushed a little bit.

Shadow and Omega were in shock too. Rouge doesn't usually get that angry about something and talk to Omega that way. Omega then left, leaving Shadow, Rouge, and Baby Sonic alone. They were kind of silent until Rouge broke the slience.

"Sorry I was that angry at Omega."

"You're usually not that angry to Omega. It's mostly me."

She smiled a bit."Well, let's get off topic. What do you think of the baby?"

Shadow gave Sonic a look that creeped Sonic a bit.

"There's something about that baby that makes me want to punch its guts."

Rouge huddled Sonic in her arms. "What?! Shadow! How can you say that?!"

"What it's just...nothing, never mind."

Shadow looked at Baby Sonic again and then remembered somebody. In his thoughts he saw a hedgehog with green emerald eyes, blue spiky quills, and a wide grin. He said "What's up, Shadow?" Shadow's fists tightened as he remembered his number one rical, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Shadow are you alright?"

Shadow forgot about Rouge since he was thinking about Sonic. "Sorry, just thinking. So, what is his name?"

"Don't laugh, but his name is Soniku."

Shadow's eyes widend when his name reminded him about Sonic.

"Why in the world is his name Soniku?"

"Amy."

"Oh, I see. Where is he going to sleep?"

Rouge was about to answer, but she didn't have an answer.

"I don't know."

"So are we going to leave him off the streets?"

"No, he's going to sleep with me."

"Wh..What?!"

"Yeah, it wouldn't hurt would it?"

"I guess not.."

"Okay! I need to go get my purse!"

"What for?"

"I'm going to go shopping for Soniku! Do you want to come with?"

"I guess so, since I have nothing else to do."

"Great! Watch Soniku for me real quick okay!"

Rouge went upstairs quickly. Shadow looked at Soniku suspiciously.

'_Sonic...'_

Meanwhile, Sonic's face was red.

'_I can't believe it. I'm going to sleep in a woman's room with a woman.'_

Sonic then had an urge again to take a nap.

'_Maybe I'll rest my eyes just for a few seconds...'_

Sonic then lured into a deep sleep, dreaming about him turning 15 again.

--------------------

There you go! Hope you like it! Thanks again Data Seeker for your wonderful comments and support!


	4. Sonic is still Alive!

Sorry Guys! Here is Chapter 4!

--

"Hurry Metal Sonic! We don't want to be late for the news!"

That was the evil genius himself, Eggman, getting ready for the news report about him killing Sonic. He figured by now that people would see Sonic dead and that they would put a big news about Sonic dead.

"I can't wait! Everybody would think I'm the best villian there is! Instead of that Shadow look-alike, Melphis!"

Metal Sonic looked at Eggman like he was crazy. For the record, **he** was the best villian. Metal Sonic just looked away. Little did Eggman know, that Metal Sonic did not change. He still was the evil mechanical robot that thinks he is the real Sonic. He was actually planning to kill Eggman after the death of Sonic. He was ready...until his watch built in walkie talkie beeped.

"Urgh..."

Metal Sonic checked...it was Metal Knuckles, his partner.

"What is it Metal Knuckles?"

"Did you kill Eggman yet?"

"Negative. I'm about too..."

"Well hurry! Me and Tails Doll are getting impatient!"

Metal Sonic just rolled his red eyes. "Well you and the creepy, little big-eyed, robot just hold on. We will conquer the world soon."

"Okay. Metal Knuckles out."

Metal Sonic hung up and wondered why was he partnered up with those two anyways. He sighed and went to Eggman to see the news.

"Good Metal Sonic you just made it!"

He settled down in a chair and watched the news.

"And that is why Sonic the Hedgehog appeared in Brawl."

Metal Sonic rolled his eyes. He wondered why he was never invited to participate in Brawl.

"Back to you Leon!"

"Thanks Helen! Now for our most important news. We all know Sonic the Hedgehog, right? Fastest thing alive, defeated Chaos, saved us from the ark accident, and is rumored to be Princess Sally's boyfriend."

Eggman's glasses shined. He couldn't wait...

"Well, sources say..."

He leaned forward...

"That he is missing!"

Eggman's mouth dropped. What!?

"We can not find Sonic anywhere! What happens if another monster attacks us and Sonic is not here? And, also, local resident, Amy Rose, is going nuts because she can't find Sonic. Now, let's talk about celebrity gossip..."

Eggman grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V. He couldn't believe it. Sonic is still...alive.

Metal Sonic was also shocked. Sonic was alive? And he survived that blast from the ray gun? But wouldn't he go to his best friend Tails? Or Knuckles? Metal Sonic then called Metal Knuckles.

"Yes?"

"Metal Knuckles! This is major news! Sonic is still alive!"

"What?!"

"Yes! The television said so!"

"Hmmm...Well, let's try to find him! Then, when we find him, we kill him!"

"Good plan, Metal Knuckles. Metal Sonic out!"

He hung up and went to Eggman's computer room. He had to find Sonic no matter what.

"You're not going to win this time, Sonic! For I am the real Sonic!"

--

"Rouge, why couldn't we use Chaos Control to get to the mall?"

"Because, it might scare the baby!"

Rouge and Shadow were walking to the mall, with Soniku in Rouge's Hand. Sonic did not enjoy being treated like a child.

"We're almost there! Just a few more yards away."

Sonic rolled his eyes. Then his nose twitched to the sweet scent of...

'_Chilidogs?!'_

Sonic turned his head to see a chili dog cart that were fresh and ready to be eaten. Sonic couldn't resist. He loved chilidogs.

"Ah ba ga goo!"

Rouge stopped. "Soniku? What's wrong?"

Sonic pointed to the chili dog cart. "ba goo ba!"

Rouge saw the chili dog cart. "Oh, you want a chili dog? Is that what you want?"

Sonic nodded his head quickly.

Rouge smiled. "Okay sure!"

Rouge walked to the chili dog stand, until Fang popped out of nowhere.

"Ahhh! Fang! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Sonic, that's what!"

"Why?"

"Because, that pink haired hedgehog is giving a reward for whoever finds him!"

Rouge rolled his eyes."Well, don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry! I just thought I saw Sonic around here..."

"He's not! I haven't seen him all day!"

"Ok, well see ya!"

Fang ran out of there. Rouge sighed."Amy, she just wants her hands all over Sonic." Sonic's eyes widend. He was thinking about how it would be like if Amy took care of him.

"Now, let's buy you that chili dog!"

Sonic's smile spread. At least ONE good thing was happening.

--

Please comment! I'm sorry it took long. My computer was acting wierd for some reason and I was playing Brawl!XD Sonic is the awsomest character ever and totally can kick Mario's but!...Sorry got off topic there...


End file.
